Más que un simple beso
by Sweet.Rainbow
Summary: Ella pensó que confensandole lo que sentía, él la comprendería, y nada más. Pero no pudo evitar asombrarse cuando él le dijo aquellas dos palabras que siempre había querido escuchar. Y más. Oneshot. Tierno y dulce.


Oneshot. Super tierno :D. Gracias por querer leer. Disfruten.

* * *

- Te amo -

Se oyó una voz clara, suave, soñadora…

De fondo sonaban el trinar de los pajaritos, el sonido del viento contra los árboles, contra la hierba, un riachuelo cerca hacía sonar las piedras de su profundidad, y dos respiraciones acompasadas… hasta ese momento.

Una se aceleró de forma repentina, al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer, tan clara como el agua.

El corazón le pareció palpitar loco en una carrera sin llegada, en un camino sin fin…

La sangre hizo un recorrido violento hacia su rostro y el oxigeno pareció escasear en su pecho.

Quizá escucho mal…

Volteó la mirada lentamente, tal cual una película de suspenso. La mujer de ojos chocolate, cabello azabache y labios rosados la miraba con una tierna sonrisa en éstos. El amor parecía fluir lento y embriagante de su mirada hasta la suya, perdiéndose en un mar chocolatoso, dulce y suave, llenándolo de paz y ternura.

Una brisa fuerte como el látigo, chocó contra su cara, despertándolo de un sueño, que lo tenía embelesado…

La mujer no cambió la expresión, y eso lo incomodaba, no quería perderse en ella, en lo que le daba, y él, de forma egoísta, no le brindaba…

- Eh…? – respondió intentando parecer sereno, mas parecía que la voz se quería resguardar en su garganta, luchando por no salir.

- Que te amo, Inuyasha – Respondió con voz convincente, sin miedo y apasionada.

Entonces no había escuchado mal…

Trató de no volver a repetir el proceso embarazoso de hacía un rato… que le pasaba a Kagome, que de un momento a otro decidió confesar sus sentimientos, así sin mas?

La chica no parecía afectada por el comportamiento de éste, que ignoraba de nuevo su confesión, como si hiciese oídos sordos…

- Estás bien, Kagome? – la voz masculina salió ligeramente temblorosa, sumisa , suave.

- Tendría que estar mal para decirte lo que siento? – respondió ésta, soltando una pequeña risa, sincera como su alma, y sus sentimientos.

- Ahh… no… pero… por… por que… ahora… - tartamudeó, su curiosidad no la podía ocultar, pero no podía tampoco evitar que se notara su nerviosismo ante el comportamiento novedoso de la muchacha.

El viento pasó de nuevo, fuerte e imponente, meneando los cabellos negros de la fémina y arrastrando su dulce y fino efluvio a las fosas nasales del hanyou, que no pudo retener el suspiro que se le escapó al sentir aquel aroma que lo enloquecía y a la vez lo ponía en calma.

- Siempre te he amado Inuyasha, he tratado de demostrarte mi amor de mil maneras, sin palabras, sólo con actos… pero veo que no te has dado cuenta… a veces el alma y corazón habla con pequeñas acciones, mi hanyou – dijo esto casi destilando miel y azúcar de los labios, provocando en el aludido un golpe de ternura y excitación que no pudo contener.

- Kagome, yo… -

- Te digo con mi voz y con palabras lo que estoy sintiendo, Inuyasha, sólo quiero que sepas que mi amor es incondicional y puro, que mi corazón pertenece atado al tuyo, y mi alma conectada a la tuya, aunque no haya correspondencia de parte del otro – a lo contrario que Inuyasha espero escuchar, la voz de Kagome salió animada y tranquila, sin un ápice de melancolía. Inuyasha estaba absorto. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ni lo que sentía.

- Me he dado cuenta que sufrir es algo opcional, que no hay necesidad de hacerlo, cuando puedes disfrutar dando amor sin límites sólo para hacer feliz al amado… y eso es lo que pretendo. No más lágrimas ni descargas de furia por tus encuentros con Kikyo, todo ha quedado atrás… ahora que comprendí esto también entiendo cuánto la amas y lo bien que se debe sentir el ser correspondido… pero me basta con estar a tu lado por siempre y apoyarte, amarte y hacerte feliz cuánto pueda Inuyasha. No me importa como eres ni como fuiste, sólo me importa las pocas veces que muestras cariño y protección hacia mi… esos pequeños momentos son eternos en mi corazón al saber que al menos te importo algo… - sonrió levemente - Ese es mi único objetivo aquí mi hanyou, reconstruir aquel pasado triste y solitario que viviste, cambiarlo por un nuevo recuerdo, el recuerdo de tus amigos y la mujer que siempre te amará a pesar de que el corazón de su amado se encuentre en otra dueña.

Kagome le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera jamás cincelada en su rostro.

Inuyasha sintió que de pronto el mundo se detuvo, que ya no necesitaba el aire para respirar, que todo se esfumaba, lento y borroso, sólo dejando el rostro y la figura de aquella mujer frente a él, con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que él vio y el amor rebosando incesante de cada poro de su piel.

Se dio cuenta, que algo nacía dentro de él… no, no… resurgía… como si hubiera estado escondido por mucho tiempo y decidiera ver la luz ahora.

Percibió en él un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado, aunque admitía se parecía tanto a lo que sentía por su madre, un sentimiento que le provocaba miles de emociones y sensaciones, todas placenteras.

Amor, cariño, ternura, paz, acogida, felicidad, comprensión, sobre todo mucho amor… pero cuando se refería a que casi se parecía con lo sentido por su madre, era que a Kagome la miraba, con otros ojos, de repente, como si su universo girara en torno a ella, su estabilidad emocional dependiera de la suya, como la pasión y el deseo de hacerla suya recorría rápido por sus venas… como sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo bien formado de mujer que poseía, su cuello, sus senos, su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas, deseaba poner sus dedos en aquella piel que tantas veces tocó, y la sentía cremosa y suave como el pétalo de una flor naciente.

Este amor no se comparaba al amor que alguna vez sintió por Kikyo, esto era más, más fuerte, más insistente, más abrasador… lo llenaba todo, emitía luz a su alma, descanso a su corazón, locura a su mente, locura a ella, infinita locura…

Se sentía satisfecho con lo que sentía, como si todo hubiera encajado en su ser, la pieza que le faltaba a su vida, lo que necesitaba para sentirse completo, por fin.

Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, aquel extraño sueño, o despertar, desapareció, pero dejo en él las conclusiones necesarias para sonreír y quitarle el miedo a su voz, que expresara todo lo que él había sentido, lo que había vivido por unos segundos, los segundos más reveladores de su existencia.

- Te amo, también – correspondió la cálida sonrisa, y la dulce mirada, con todos los temores ya idos.

De pronto, notó como la chica tensaba el cuerpo, y ponía cara de póquer. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración, como su palpitar, corrieron fieras por su cuerpo, dejándola temblando y con la mirada perdida.

La sangre se hizo presente al instante en su bello rostro, provocando infinita ternura, y una cierta comprensión por parte de él… probablemente él habría puesto la misma cara y la misma posición, ante la confesión de amor.

El verdadero amor se sentía así? De esta forma, tan embargadora? Con sólo verla, sentía el Paraíso flotar bajos sus pies…

- Inuyasha, no…-

- Te amo Kagome Higurashi, te amo a ti y a nadie mas, nadie… cuando me confesaste todo lo que sentías, que me amas a pesar de todo, que pondrías mi felicidad antes que la tuya, que no te importaría mi forma de ser, ni lo que soy, sólo te bastaría cariño para complacer tu hermoso corazón, algo resurgió en mi, mi dulce niña…- Kagome quiso pellizcarse para saber si estaba escuchando bien, pero decidió seguir con el sueño de amor que le estaba dando – que mi corazón pertenece a otra, es mentira, te pertenece a ti, en este instante… te amo por que me quieres por lo que soy, no por lo que seré, y por que eres la mujer más especial que mi corazón ha descubierto.

Si la vida me quiere brindar una nueva oportunidad, estando junto a ti, para sentir que todo tiene sentido y que hay que luchar por cada amanecer, entonces luchare junto a ti, lucharemos juntos amor… no me había sentido así en tanto tiempo… tan amado y comprendido – alargó la mano hasta posarse sobre la de Kagome, tratando de expresar lo que sentía en esa sola caricia.

En tanto, Kagome trataba de asimilar lo escuchado.

No había imaginado así este momento, esta situación… pensó que Inuyasha la ignoraría completamente y se iría, como siempre.

Pero seguía ahí, ahora correspondiendo lo que ella sentía, tal como lo había soñado en sus más imposibles fantasías.

Debía preguntar, asegurarse de que esto era real, no una ilusión, que quizá su alma había creado para hacerla sentir mejor…

- Es en serio Inuyasha, es… es verdad? – había un extraño brillo en los ojos de la muchacha, que le transmitía seguridad y confianza para seguir hablando.

- Nunca hablé tan sincero como ahora, Kagome – dijo seriamente, pero desbordando emoción y honestidad, que Kagome notó al instante, en su voz, su mirada, sus gestos…

Oh… entonces toda esta fantasía no era un regalo de su subconsciente, era realidad, la mejor realidad que había experimentado hasta entonces.

Correspondió al gesto de su amado, entrelazando cada dedo suave y lentamente por cada uno de los de él.

Inuyasha pensó que debían sellar su pacto de amor, con un beso.

El beso que uniría sus vidas por siempre, pasase lo que pasase.

La miró a los ojos profundamente, como nunca en su vida había mirado a alguien. Y se acercó, muy lento analizando los perfectos rasgos de la hermosa mujer que se hallaba a su frente.

Kagome estaba deliciosamente sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos, esperando por los suyos.

Ella lo vió, vino venir el primer beso de su vida. Con el primer amor de su vida. Y con el último.

Cerró los ojos. Preparada para lo inevitable. Pero era lo que más deseaba. Lo que siempre habia querido.

Inuyasha, a unos milímetros de su rostro, oliendo el exquisito aroma de su aliento y viendo su expresión relajada, no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Siento que he esperado todo el tiempo por esto, Kagome... te amo- cerró los ojos, y unió por fin sus labios a los de ella.

El sentimiento que experimentaron en aquel momento... no se asemejaba a nada. Era como si miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro de su ser, y en todo el ambiente que los rodeaba. Como si no existiera nada, ni el aire, ni el suelo, sólo ellos. Uniendo más que sus labios, uniendo sus almas, sus vidas y rompiendo las barreras del tiempo y el espacio.

Mientras movian sus labios lentamentem sentían como algo placentero los recorría de arriba hacia abajo.

Quizás solo era un simple beso, pero para ellos era más que eso.

Era lo que sus corazones habian reclamado siempre, desde que en ellos se creó el sentimiento más puro y magnánimo: el amor. Siempre había sido recíproco, sólo faltaba descubrirlo. Y ya lo habian hecho. Nada ni nadie haria que dejaran de amarse. Nada.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, y se sonrieron.

-Para siempre juntos- pronunciaron al unisono, sorprendiéndose de que lo habían pensado y dicho al mismo tiempo.

Eso probaba que sus sentimientos se habian enlazado, y ese lazo era irrompible. Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome por la cintura, acercándola a él y posando su menton sobre la cabeza de ella, aspirando su frutal aroma.

Ella pensó que este momento sería inolvidable en su vida. Inolvidable.

Como todo lo que había pasado junto a Inuyasha, los momentos malos y buenos.

Deseaba que este momento durara por siempre. Por fin se sentía correspondida, totalmente, y se sentía muy pero muy bien. Sonrió, Kikyou ya no era más dueña del corazón de su hanyou, ahora era de ella, sólo de ella, y nunca, pero nunca, lo lastimaría.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Les gustó? Espero que sí. Haganmelo saber por un review.

Amor para todos.

PD: Si quieren pueden pasar a leer mi otra historia. Un crossover de Inuyasha y Twilight :D. Les va a gustar. Ahora si me despido. De nuevo gracias por leer.


End file.
